halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
M1000 Tiger Heavy Battle Tank
The M1000 Tiger Heavy Battle Tank is one of the largest and most powerful vehicles in the UNSC Arsenal. With a 120mm gauss cannon, two .50 chain gun turrets on the turret and one by the driver at the front, along with a small battery of anti-air missiles it was long considered a joke by the UNSC. Only three prototypes were made during the , two of which were given to the army, after most were declined by the Marines due to the fact it cannot be airlifted by Pelicans or Albatrosses. The prototype at the time was slow, cumbersome, prone to engine failure and a easy target. however, on it's side, its armour was nigh impenetrable to Covenant small arms and their vehicle based weaponry. Two never saw action but the Army's Tiger prototype saw action during the Second Battle of Earth. During the fist attack of Covenant forces on Sydney, a Tiger and a platoon of supporting Marines held fast on the Sydney harbour bridge, halting covenant forces for six hours until it was overrun by two Scarabs. After the war, interest in it by the Army was rekindled. Crew The Tank is operated by a unusually large five man crew. The crew consists of a Commander, a Driver, a Gunner and two secondary gunners. The gunner sits to the left of the centre aligned gun. To the right then backwards of the gun is the anti-aircraft gunner, at his station, controlling the remote anti-aircraft station of top, with an attached viewing port. Next to him, at the left side of the turret, is the commander's seat, with attached electronic control suites. The commander directly controls the defences, sensory outputs, communications and the turret mounted PALADIN Weapon Station. Above him is a commanders hatch for observation. At the front of the tank body is the driver, linked up the sensory and drive outputs, with a reinforced forward viewing port. Next to him is the secondary gunner, who is linked up to a similar port as the commander. He controls the PALADIN station facing the front view. The entire crew is never more than a few metres away from an exit hatch. Electronics Armament The primary armament of the Tiger tank is the M98 120mm Asynchronous Linear-Induction Motor mounted on the turret. This Gauss gun shares the same munition on Mako-class Frigates. This weapon is catastrophic against regular tanks and causes significant damage to Scarab walkers. It can even cause damage to unshielded light capital ships. This centre aligned gun requires a significant power supply and does have a seven second recharge. However, the modularity of the ammunition allows it to vary its destructive potential. The main turret is supported by a co-axial gun, using a M45 rotary cannon. This gun is fed from a pair of 250 round internal belts, allowing it to use two different feeds. This allows it to swap between anti-infantry and anti-armour rounds, allowing the vehicle to destroy light vehicles without having to use its main gun. Mounted on the turret is the air defence turret, a remote operated weapon mount made for dealing with anti-aircraft threats. Because of its large and slow nature, the Tiger is vulnerable to attack and must be defended by organic anti-air assets. The turret consists of a M41B Light Anti-Aircraft Gun with two launch boxes on each side, carrying three 102mm MIM-43 Ramhorn SAMs. This turret is linked to air searching sensors, a bore-sight infra-red/optical sight and its own small AESA RADAR for terminal tracking and sighting. This turret can be turned, with deadly effect, onto infantry targets. The gun is fed from a 700 round replaceable drum, fed with a mixture of armour piercing, high explosive and high explosive, incendiary (HEAP & HEI). The tank is armed with two PALADIN weapon stations, modular weapon systems linked to gunner stations inside the vehicle. One is mounted next to the driver cab and has a 190 degree forward arc, while the other has an unrestricted 360 degree arc. This are usually mounted with M247H2 Heavy Machine Guns to give close in protection against light and heavy infantry, though can be outfitted with automatic grenade launchers, anti-tank launchers and autocannons. Counter Measures Sensors Electronic Countermeasures and Warfare Armour and Chassis Powerplant and Engines Role The M1000 Tiger is the UNSC Army's main heavy tank, and it's 'Scarab Slayer' entry. Big, tough, and capable of taking as much of a beating as it can give it, the Tiger is nimble for it's size, and carries significant firepower. Such vehicles are used to spearhead armoured formations, smash enemy strong points, breach enemy lines, or break armoured assaults. It is also used to directly engage Scarab walkers. The only limitation is it's air mobility, requiring heavy airlift to get it anywhere. UNSC Remarks "I heard one ran over a Wraith one time. Is that serious?!" "This thing can dump holes straight into a Scarab tank and then survive it's plasma burst, that's insane!" "We call it the 'Rolling Fortress'. Its one of our biggest war machines. There ain't nobody gonna be fucking with us any more!" Images File:Eriksson_HBT.png|The Tiger HBT operated by Mattias Eriksson, which he has dubbed "Thor". Tiger HBT.JPG Tiger_HBT.jpg